1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners and more particularly to such a slide fastener which has a luminous or light-reflective function.
2. Prior Art
Slide fasteners of the type mentioned are known for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publcation No. 58-91912 in which there is shown a slide fastener having a luminous strip carrying thereon a fluorescent coating or a multiplicity of fine glass beads, the strip being secured to the web of the fastener tape by sewing or with an adhesive compound.
When applying such a slide fastener onto a garment article, this is usually done by sewing the fastener tape closely along its fastener elements to the edges of an opening in the garment fabric, in which instance the luminous strip on the fastener is apt to be masked from view. Alternatively, the fastener may be sewn in place with its element-carrying portion spaced sufficiently apart from the opening of the garment fabric. This would however involve the use of a relatively wide fastener tape, necessarily wider than the standard specification.
The prior art luminous slide fastener has a further drawback in that the sewing needle undergoes wear over short periods of time when it is used in contact with glass beads on the luminous strip.